Dropping The Atom Bomb
Dropping The Atom Bomb is the 3rd episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot The Mayor Weasel knocks on the door to Jimmy Kong's house. Kong opens the door. Jimmy Kong: Hey. Mayor Weasel: Hello Jimmy Kong. Everything going well in the new place? Jimmy Kong: Yeah, things are great. Come on in if you want to! The Mayor Weasel and Jimmy Kong walk into the house, past multiple contestants doing their own things. Jimmy Kong: It doesn't feel as crowded as I thought it would be, it's pretty spacious despite there being thirty of us. Mayor Weasel: Good... how's sleeping conditions? Jimmy Kong: A little tougher but we're making do, we've got a bunch of people on one bed, a couple on the couch... R.I.C. sleeps in the freezer and Four 2.0 just kind of closes his eyes standing up. And of course it's only gonna get easier as more contestants get eliminated. Mayor Weasel: I forgot about those, how do they go? Jimmy Kong: Here, I'll show you! Jimmy Kong grabs a megaphone. Jimmy Kong: MANATEES IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION The Manatees all go through the sliding glass door to the backyard. Jimmy Kong: Okay Manatees, you lost last time, so one of you will be eliminated. We got twenty-three votes, which is somewhere between twenty-two and twenty-four. If I call your name, you are safe, and you get a tupperware full of of sauerkraut. R.I.C.: Yuck! I do not like sauerkraut. Jimmy Kong: Some of you got no votes. These people being Beisel Globuley, R.I.C., Calligraphy, Poorly-Made Card, Domino, Poke Egg, and Illobulus. Jimmy Kong throws seven pieces of tupperware. Jimmy Kong: Hearty, you only got one vote. You are safe. Jimmy Kong throws a tupperware of sauerkraut to Hearty. Everyone stares at her as she stays still. Hearty: I don't lov sauerkraut! Jimmy Kong: Alarm Clock, Four 2.0, and Toxic Mushroom, you got two votes each. Right now you're safe. Jimmy Kong throws three tupperware cases. Jimmy Kong: Bracelety, you got three votes. You're safe. Jimmy Kong tosses the tupperware to Bracelety. Jimmy Kong: I feel really bad that your team has lost twice in a row... Mister Snake pops out the back door. Mister Snake: Especially after you eliminated her for no reason last time. Jimmy Kong: It wasn't for no reason! That Iguana told me to do it. Mister Snake: That was a nightmare you had, idiot. Jimmy Kong: Oh right. Woops. Bracelety looks angry. Jimmy Kong: We are down to our final two! Tire and Grass Block, one of you is safe with four votes and the other eliminated with ten. Safe with four votes is... Jimmy Kong: Tire! Tire catches his sauerkraut. Jimmy Kong: Sorry Grass Block, but you have been eliminated. Grass Block: No! Jimmy Kong uses his remote to make Grass Block explode. Mayor Weasel: Jesus! Is that legal? Jimmy Kong: They signed a contract. Jimmy Kong pulls out his contracts. Mayor Weasel: Oh alright, everything is alright if it's under contract. The scene cuts back to everybody in the house. Jimmy Kong: Alright everybody. Let's go to the location of the next challenge. Jimmy Kong, the contestants, and the Mayor Weasel stand in front of a large building with a logo that says Micycle's. Jimmy Kong: We are here at Micycle's grocery store. There are six objects scattered throughout this grocery store that you need to collect. Whichever team comes out with the most of those objects at the end wins. The six objects are a durian, a can of porpoise meat, a pack of spider legs, a bag of sandwich dust, Shoe Milk, and obviously a can of Coke Onion. Eraser Cap: Jimmy Kong, what is special about this challenge? I mean this sounds pretty easy. Jimmy Kong: I am glad you asked. Jimmy Kong takes a cloth off of a large section of the parking lot, revealing twenty eight very small motorcycles. Jimmy Kong: You will be riding through on these very small motorcycles. You can steer their direction, but you cannot control how fast they go or stop them. If you fall off you lose! Mayor Weasel: Jimmy Kong, that's gonna cause a ton of collater- Jimmy unveils his contract with Micycle. Mayor Weasel: Oh, you're cool then. Jimmy Kong: Alright! Everybody take your motorcycle inside. Everybody picks up a motorcycle and brings it into Micycle's. They all sit down on theirs. Mister Snake: Jimbo, I don't know how you expect me to ride this thing. I can only hold one handlebar and that's with my tail. Jimmy Kong grabs Mister Snakes head and makes him bite the other handlebar, forming a horseshoe shape. Jimmy Kong: Cool! You'll all be starting in three, two, one... Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote. Jimmy Kong: Go! The motorcycles immediately begin shooting throughout the store, some contestants steering them better than others. Fish Bowly crashes into a wall and falls off. Jimmy Kong: Oh yeah, sorry to you ARMLESS people, you're just gonna have to get lucky. Armless contestants begin to fall off. R.I.C. and Poke Egg collide, knocking both of them off of their motorcycles. Tire rolls off, knocking over a display of soup cans. Jimmy Kong: Alright, a lot of you can't handle this at all. Bubble Chat: My motorcycle left without me :( Bubble Chat is still floating in the air, never being able to grab onto his motorcycle. Alarm Clock's motorcycle hits a discarded shopping cart, sending it flying into a mountain of cola cans. They start rolling at the contestants. Calligraphy: Look out!! The rolling cans knock over Calligraphy, Computery, and Long-Name. Bracelety spots a Coke Onion can amongst the carnage. Bracelety: Heyo! Bracelety grabs the Cola can as she drives by. The scene pans over to Cola, looking distraught as she drives by. Cola: My peeps, no! Mister Snake is driving through the fruit aisle, trying to find a durian. He spots one amongst a set of oranges. Mister Snake: Well looky there. Mister Snake tries to bite the durian as he goes past it but loses grip on his handlebars. He flies off his motorcycle, and hits a wall of orange juice. The wall tips over, crushing him and spilling orange juice everywhere. Toxic Mushroom drives by and grabs the durian, making a sharp U-turn to avoid the juice. Toxic Mushroom: Hah! Eat dust, Snake! Night Cap and USB are driving side by side. USB: I thought you would be asleep. Night Cap: How could I sleep through THIS?? Look out!! Red Velvet and Night Cap cross paths, crashing into each other. USB keeps driving, and snatches the porpoise meat from an aisle. USB: Got it! USB sees the deli section and yells out to Knot, who is driving nearby. USB: Knot! Get the sandwich dust! Knot: You got it! The shot zooms into a weasel wearing a butcher outfit, unaware of what is going on. Deli Weasel: Hi, what can I-OUCH! Knot runs over the weasel, grabbing a bag of sandwich dust in the back. They do circles in the deli area, dodging equipment before crashing through the display case of meat at top speed to get out. Jimmy Kong: Two items left! The Shoe Milk and the Spider Legs! Firework: I got this! Firework begins to drive towards a bag of Spider Legs where a stack of paper towels are positioned, but lasers start shooting towards her. She looks back to see Four 2.0, firing lasers at her from his motorcycle. Firework: Woah! Domino drives in at the last second, snatching up the Spider Legs. Firework: Aw, rats. Firework keeps driving around absentmindedly, until she hears a noise. She looks down to see that her fuse has been lit by one of Four 2.0's lasers. Firework: OH NO! OH NOOOOO- Firework explodes, hitting a crucial support beam and collapsing the whole building. It crushes everyone but conveniently dodges Jimmy Kong and the Mayor Weasel. Mayor Weasel: Hey, all of your contestants just died. Jimmy Kong: I noticed! The Mayor Weasel and Jimmy Kong walk out to the parking lot, where Jimmy Kong presses a button to revive the contestants. Jimmy Kong: Well, nobody snatched up the Shoe Milk, but it doesn't matter, because the Manatees got one more item than Les Explosifs. The Manatees cheer. A weasel wearing four tennis shoes and an adidas tracksuit walks by and starts screaming. Jimmy Kong is confused. Micycle: OH GOD. OH GOD, MY STORE!! ALL OF IT'S GONE! HOW AM I GOING TO FEED MY WIFE AND CHIL- Jimmy Kong: Quit complaining. Jimmy Kong presses a button and the store is back to it's former state. It cuts to the deli, where the Deli Weasel looks scared. Deli Weasel: What just happened? The shot cuts back to the parking lot. Jimmy Kong: Vote for any of these losers! *Bo-Pasta *Bubble Chat *Cola *Computery *Dumbell *Eraser Cap *Firework *Fish Bowly *Isotope *Knot *Long-Name *Mister Snake *Night Cap *Red Velvet *USB Jimmy Kong: Voting ends the fourth! Goodbye. The Deli Weasel and Micycle are sitting shaking in the grocery store, which is in perfect condition. Deli Weasel: You shouldn't have signed that contract. Trivia *This is the third time that featured the most deaths. First being Mister Snake Comes To Town, second being Amensia. *Dumbell was the only contestant to not be in a episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes